


Hell (A Clint Barton short story)

by Just_Hutcher



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Spoilers, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Clint Barton Feels, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, How Do I Tag, Hurt Clint Barton, Not Beta Read, Pietro Maximoff Dies, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), can something even be sad after Endgame, idk - Freeform, kind of sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 18:20:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20068480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Hutcher/pseuds/Just_Hutcher
Summary: Clint did not recovered well from Pietro's death, back in Sokovia.





	Hell (A Clint Barton short story)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kind of late.  
Long story short, I wanted to write about the Avengers, but I'm still way too sad to write about Endgame, so here's a little thing I wrote after I watched Age of Ultron, since I love Pietro Maximoff with my whole heart and that I can't believe that neither Wanda or Clint never talked about him at least once in the following movies.  
Anyway, english is not my first language, and, since I'm french, I don't know anybody who can talk english properly, so there might be mistakes and inconsistencies in this. So, yeah, I'm sorry if there are any.

Clint Barton was a child. He was 38, sure, but he always had a childish soul. Everybody got to tell him this, at some point. That he wasn’t mature enough, that he was way too naive. But he liked that. Pretend to live in carelessness. Even if he was married, even if he had 3 children and even if he was an Avenger. What better way for nothing bad to happen than to convince yourself that nothing bad can happen?

And yet, this time, it hadn’t work. Yet he had done as he always did. Nobody died. They were heroes. Heroes don’t die. However, sometimes, heroes were more than others. There had been the kid. There had been bullets. And there had been the air flow. And then, nothing more. Silence. A few words. And the dull noise of a corpse falling to the ground.

Suddenly, everything had collapsed into Clint. This barrier he had taken years to build and which held up without any concern despite the men and women he had already seen fall in battle. But this time, it was too much. It had been the bomb that had blown his soul to millions of pieces.

And since this day, Clint wasn’t the same anymore. He was living most of the time confined in his room, in the new Avengers compound. He had forbidden access to all residents, except Tony, to whom FRIDAY had to obey. But the owner of the place had stopped trying to reason the archer some time ago, since he would only locked himself in complete silence as soon as someone would enter the room.

The others were worried about him, of course. Natasha, more than the rest of them. She was his best friend, and knew him better than anyone else. And she knew, she knew he wasn’t like that. Clint was the kind of person who would act normally in front of everybody, and then would let himself go once alone. She had never seen him act this way. And it could only mean one thing.

Clint Barton was a child. He was 38, sure, but he always had a childish soul. Everybody got to tell him this, at some point. That he wasn’t mature enough, that he was way too naive.  
It was true.

He had thought he could save everyone. And instead, an innocent had killed himself for him. And even with that sacrifice, Clint was still dying. From the inside. He was slowly consuming himself, devoured by a guilt fire.

Caught in a sudden outburst of anger, Clint abruptly got up from his bed, with the aim of hitting the wall with all his strength.

But he held back at the last moment.

Because there was something different.

The archer knew his room. By heart. It was the only thing he was watching all day, looking at all the figurines he had put there through the years, since his wife had never liked those.

But there, right in front of his eyes, one was missing. One he liked pretty much. The first Hawkeye figurine ever, that Natasha had bought and given to him while laughing, because it had been created right after the Chitauri incident in 2012, and because of the bad quality of the few pictures of him that had been taken, everybody has thought that his hair was platinum blond.

Anyway. It was missing.

And at this moment, Clint did something he hadn’t done since Sokovia. He laughed. Nervously, sure, but he laughed.

And now he was going crazy.

And now he was hearing the fast sounds of his steps.

Now he was hearing his voice with the strong accent, he was feeling his arms around his waist, his hair against his cheek and his breath in his neck.

No.

Clint opened his eyes. The feeling disappeared. He fell to the ground, hiding his face in his hands and he let his tears flow along his cheeks.

And he screamed.

He screamed, again and again, without ever stopping.

Pietro Maximoff had sacrificed himself for Clint, and had made his life a hell of a life.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it. I don't know why I always end up writing sad stuff. I mean, in this, Pietro was supposed to come back to life and everything, but I asked myself if it wouldn't be better to just make Clint suffer. Anyway, the more I love a character, the more I make them suffer. That's probably why I don't write about Tony. He would propably ends up tortured by the one he loves or something like that. I'm gonna stop this before I write an entiere book in the end notes.  
Oh yeah, and I'm sorry if some sentences or even words sounds strange. I write a lot in french and I have a pretty defined style, like repeating words and making long sentences, that may not be something appreciated in english, so, yeah, I don't really know, I'm sorry if it's bad.  
Hope you still liked this. I may write some more stuff about Clint. Or Pietro. Or anyone else. If only I had more motivation... *disapointed of myself smiley*


End file.
